All Alright
by x.Hardys and Horcruxes.x
Summary: My take on the post-battle fic that seemingly everyone has done. Possibly expanding to more than a one-shot, because that Fun. song is infectious and speaks to Harry's soul, man.


**Oh my goodness I'm writing Harry Potter fanfiction for the first time in a few years. Harry/Ginny was my first love and it will probably be my last. This is my take of the cliched 'they meet post-battle in the dormitory and stuff happens'. I felt the song 'All Alright' by Fun. reminded me a lot of Harry so I sort of used it. This may be a 2-or-3-parter yet, I'm not sure. Enjoy!**

Yeah, it's all alright.

I guess it's all alright.

I got nothing left inside of my chest

But it's all alright.

Harry Potter could not bring himself to sleep.

A half-eaten sandwich had been discarded to the side table next to his former four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower, the remnants of a mountain of food brought to him by Kreacher. Idly he wondered if everyone in the Great Hall had eaten, but he was too exhausted to take it any further than that. There was a slight ache of multiple bruises across his body, and a fairly irritating throbbing in his head from a nasty cut just above his eye, but most of the pain had subsided once he showered and washed days' worth of grime and blood from every inch of hair and skin. He'd even found clean clothes in his dormitory, and knew to thank Seamus for that small miracle later.

He was the most full and clean he'd been in months, and he still couldn't sleep.

If he had thought ahead he would have thought to get some dreamless sleep potion. The idea of closing his eyes and just resting seemed ideal, but every time he tried flashes of pain seeped inside him. Not just his own pain, but pain of those around him. So much death and destruction had plagued his life, all culminating in the last day or so. Friends and family had all sacrificed so much so that he, Harry, could vanquish Voldemort once and for all. It made him feel sick and hollow. He knew it was selfish, but he just wanted to forget about it all for an hour or twelve.

Footsteps roused him from his reflections and he inched himself closer to his wand. There was a good chance that this was Ron or possibly Seamus, but he wasn't going to take that chance. His wand firmly grasped, he knew he had the advantage. This person wouldn't be able to see his bed from the door straightaway, but he would have a clear shot at them. The door opened to reveal raised wand, and then a Weasley. Just not the one he was expecting.

"Ginny?" He cringed inwardly at how croaky his voice sounded. _As though I just fought some Dark Lord or something_, he thought sarcastically. Looking at Ginny, he felt his heart clench. She looked like she'd been through hell. Parts of her usually long hair had been singed, and there were several cuts and holes in her jacket and jeans. Her wrist was strapped up and she'd definitely been crying, but other than that she was still Ginny. Beautiful, intelligent, incredible Ginny.

"Hiya Harry," he noticed that her voice wasn't as strong as it usually was either. Correctly reading his scrutiny, she smiled a little, "Madam Pomfrey was really busy so I didn't want to bother her with a silly broken bone. I managed to clean myself up okay but I can't do clothes. Mum's normally the one I'd go to but she's… well she's not really up to it at the moment." Her smile faltered, and Harry noticed she hadn't lowered her wand.

"You planning on doing me in? Because I've already had one bloke try today and it didn't really end too well for him." Ginny looked confused at his words, and he gestured to her wand.

"Oh right. Harry Potter, what name did we give the gnome-angel on top of the Christmas tree?" She tried to ask seriously. Harry laughed, happy to see that it didn't hurt more than usual.

"Zacharias Smith. Now you: Ginny Weasley, what colour did you turn those ducks after Ron crashed your broom?"

"You promised to never speak of that again!"

"Why? Accidental magic happens!"

"Not when you're fifteen! And that's a trick question. I turned them invisible."

Both satisfied with the answers, they lowered their wands. Ginny walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, before deciding to eat the remaining half of his sandwich. They sat in silence as she ate, and he tried not to stare. Even though he'd defeated Voldemort _and _had a hot shower, seeing her was the only completely good thing that had happened to him in a while. He wondered if she still felt the same way about him. No one had mentioned her having a new boyfriend and he'd noticed what he thought could've been jealousy flare up when Cho offered to take him to Ravenclaw Tower. Not that he'd be interested. No, for him it was definitely all about the girl in front of him who would eat half of his sandwich without a second's hesitation and was probably a little mad at him for not saving her any pumpkin juice.

"I could get Kreacher to bring you something to eat, if you're hungry." Harry offered.

"Maybe later. Right now I'm going to heal that nasty-looking cut on your face." Harry nodded his consent, too distracted to really speak. She'd gone from sitting cross-legged at the bottom of his bed to sitting on her heels right next to him. The movement had caused both her jacket and t-shirt to ride up a little, exposing the white skin of her stomach. Turning his attention to her face, he realised how close she really was. A gap that could be broken by him leaning towards her lips for a small kiss, or what was happening in reality: Ginny removing his glasses to see the wound better. Gently she ran her fingers over it, causing him to wince. It hurt a lot more than he remembered.

"Is it bad?"

"You'll live. I can definitely stop the infection and there's an eighty per cent chance that I can stop it from scarring."

"Have you done this before?"

"I'm Molly Weasley's daughter, Harry. I've known these spells since I was four."

"But have you _done _this before?"

He saw her blurred mouth quirk upwards. "I healed myself okay, didn't I?"

She pulled out her wand and started muttering a few spells around his head, until he felt the throbbing dull and then stop altogether. Ginny reached up to touch the now smooth but still pink skin, before pushing back his unruly hair from his forehead. Lightly, almost with reverence, she stroked the one scar she could never heal, the one that marked him as Famous Harry Potter. Closing his eyes momentarily he felt the softest brush of lips upon his lightning-shaped scar, before he grabbed her tightly, perhaps too tightly, but she didn't care as he pulled her into a hug that lasted an eternity. Both were openly sobbing, thinking of the people they'd lost and feelings that could only be expressed through tears. Harry stroked Ginny's hair as she shook with sobs, trying to calm her down and at the same time needing her support as his own tears cascaded down her back.

Eventually the two fell silent and Harry found his glasses. He supposed the two of them looked an awful mess, but he didn't much mind right now. No, his mind had suddenly noticed something trivial.

"You cut your hair." He touched a piece of her non-singed hair that was indeed shorter than it had been last year. Ginny burst out laughing at his complete change of subject.

"Yeah, I did. When we'd sneak out at night to do D.A stuff I kept leaving strands of hair everywhere, even if I tied it up. The Carrows knew it was mine, even if they couldn't prove it. I decided to save myself the punishments and cut it off above my shoulders. It's grown like mad though. I'm surprised you noticed."

"Well yeah, your hair's brilliant," he felt himself blushing, "Not that it wouldn't be brilliant short either! I'm sorry I didn't notice before."

"You're forgiven on the grounds that stopping Voldemort is a little more important than me changing my hair." She rolled her eyes at him, causing him to blush further. "You, on the other hand, are in desperate need of a haircut. It's a downright mess."

"You sound like my aunt Petunia."

"You didn't let me finish. See, personally I don't have a problem with messy hair. I happen to think it's pretty sexy," to demonstrate her point she ran her hands through the unruly hair in question, causing him to sigh contentedly, "it's the side-effects I don't like."

"Side-effects?"

"Nasty side-effects. You see, if I let you go out in the world with perfectly sexy scruffy hair there'll be women throwing themselves at you," Harry scoffed, "you think I'm over exaggerating? I mean, who would want a tall, fit, ruggedly handsome saviour of the wizarding world?"

"Ginny…"

"Yes, Harry?"

The two were inches apart now, and Ginny's good hand had left Harry's hair momentarily. She was wondering what he was thinking, and although she was being playful to a degree that her mother would strongly disapprove of, she wasn't sure how he was feeling. So far she'd been doing the initiating, and she hoped that things between them were going to be okay. Most of all, she hoped he hadn't moved on.

"Thanks for the healing." Ginny's smile was gone almost instantly, as she leant back further away from him. Whatever she wanted him to say, that was not it. She felt almost silly, like she'd suddenly turned into the twelve-year-old who'd made up everything between them in her head.

"No problem." She stared down at her hands for a minute, her left wrist stiff from the bandages but not really hurting as such. Gathering up her courage, she looked Harry in the eye. He looked confused, as though he'd done something wrong but wasn't quite sure what it was. A small spark of hope flared in her, and Ginny decided to go for one last-ditch approach to see if he was just incredibly thick when it came to girls. "Harry, do you remember when we were in my room on your birthday?"

"Vividly." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, bolstering her for the next question.

"So… would I be safe in assuming there wasn't really time for dating in your quest?" Harry looked thoughtful at the question.

"Let's put it like this: the one woman I met that wasn't Hermione was actually a giant snake. So no, no dating."

"You know I'm going to ask for the snake-lady story eventually, right?"

"I figured as much. I'll tell you everything, you know?" He said it with such sincerity that Ginny instantly felt her Weasley confidence return. She wasn't a little girl with a crush on Famous Harry Potter anymore, she was a strong woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. With her catlike dexterity she moved to sit with her legs either side of Harry's lap, surprising him and to a small extent herself.

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" She barely waited for his small nod of consent before kissing him deeply, her mouth hungry on his as he pulled her closer. Harry was reminded of one especially dangerous afternoon they'd spent on this very bed, the curtains drawn around the four-poster in case any of Harry's roommates (especially Ron) were to walk in. Harry had been shirtless and Ginny at some point had put on his tie. They never went beyond simple snogging and Ginny's touching of his bare chest. He was brought out of his thoughts by her mouth leaving his as she left kisses on his jaw and neck, before sucking on a sensitive point just below his ear, making him moan and his hands instinctively leave the safety of her waist to the less explored territory of her bum. He moved his hands away instantly as though burned.

"Merlin Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Harry, stop being a prat and shut up." Ginny replied to his panic playfully, using her good hand to steer one of his hands back to her jeans before kissing him again. This time she was gentle, smiling into his mouth as his other hand joined the one she'd guided to its new resting place. Sleepily she slipped off of him and rolled away a little bit: she was absolutely exhausted and had noticed Harry stifling several yawns. Harry's hand reached out to instinctively stop her from leaving. She had no such intentions, but she was hardly going to say no to cuddling into his chest.

"Don't go." He murmured into her hair. Ginny sat upright as she remembered the entire reason she came up here. Reaching into her jacket she pulled out a small vial of purple liquid.

"I think it's time for dreamless sleep all around, don't you?" She offered him the vial and he drank half of it. Kicking her shoes off and getting under the covers, Ginny drank her half of the potion and smiled as Harry tightened his grip on her in his sleep.

Her last conscious thought was of how peaceful he looked, and how much he deserved more than a vial's worth of peace. She vowed that she'd bring him that happiness forever or die trying.


End file.
